Los nuevos Profesores
by xPoisonLupin
Summary: Profesores Hetaliosos se toman Hogwarts, nuevos alumnos, mismo director. ¿Que harías si este grupo de anormales te empiezan a impartir clases?


¡Hola!

Les presento un nuevo fanfic que nació de una idea que me dio Hoshi~ 3

Asdas Yo soy así fan incondicional de Harry Potter y amo Hetalia~

He leído fanfics así y me encantan! –idea original, no leo para copiar e_é-

Bueno, léanlo, pronto iré subiendo más capítulos.

Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers/World Series y Harry Potter no me pertenecen son de la Autoria de Himaruya sensei y Mrs. J.K Rowling respectivamente.

-o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Comenzaba un nuevo año en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería los estudiantes antiguos se encontraban ya en las instalaciones del colegio y su  
equipaje en sus respectivos cuartos. Los Thestrals estaban pastando y los botes de los nuevos ya llegaban a puerto. En cosa de minutos se daría inicio a la cena de comienzo de año.  
Los de segundo en adelante ya se alistaban para entrar al gran salón, por fin las puertas se abrieron y los estudiantes de aquel prestigioso colegio entraron a acomodarse en las mesas de cada casa.  
Los alumnos nuevos entraron después, en una fila ordenada encabezada por la profesora Mcgonagall.

-Por aquí muchachos, no se amontonen ¡Guarden silencio! –eran las frases que se lograban escuchar de la profesora en intervalos de segundos.

Después de todo, el primer año en Howarts siempre había estado lleno de nervios y algo de miedo. Los muchachos ya acomodados en una fila en la parte delantera del salón, esperaban a que les asignaran sus casas.  
La profesora puso sobre un banco un sombrero que había llevado en sus manos durante el camino y para sorpresa de los alumnos nuevos este se estremeció y luego, moviendo una rasgadura en la parte delantera de este mismo, comenzó a hablar.

-Sean bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Howarts, ahora les cantare mi canción- Dicho esto, carraspeo la voz y comenzó a entonar una canción.-  
"Cuando Hogwarts comenzaba su andadura  
y yo no tenía ni una sola arruga,  
los fundadores del colegio creían  
que jamás se separarían.  
Todos tenían el mismo objetivo,  
un solo deseo compartían:  
crear el mejor colegio mágico del mundo  
y transmitir su saber a sus alumnos.  
"¡Juntos lo levantaremos y allí enseñaremos!",  
decidieron los cuatro amigos  
sin pensar que su unión pudiera fracasar…"

Una vez terminada la canción todos los del salón, incluidos maestros se pusieron de pie para aplaudir la ingeniosa canción narrada del sombrero. Aunque después de todo ¿Qué otro trabajo podría tener un sombrero, durante todo un año?

-Bueno muchachos, muchachos –los murmullos se extendían por todo el lugar-¡ Muchachos!

Todos guardaron silencio, pero no por los gritos de la profesora, si no que el Profesor de Pociones Severus Snape. Se había puesto de pie con los brazos cruzados y recorriendo con su gélida mirada todo el salón, eso los calmo de inmediato.

La profesora Mcgonagall noto el cambio y sin voltearse le dio las gracias.  
-Muy bien muchachos ahora voy a ir nombrándolos por orden alfabético, ustedes se sentaran en este banco y el sombrero determinara para que casa son más aptos. Acto seguido se dirigirán a la mesa de la casa correspondiente.-La profesora, con la lista en las manos empezó a llamarlos, a medida que avanzaba en el orden de los nombres iban aumentando los gritos de júbilo de las cuatro casas- ¡Erick Holam! ¿Holam? ¿De dónde vienes? Pregunto dirigiéndose al menor.

-Yo…- Empezó el joven sin levantar la vista, mientras se sentaba en el banco- Vengo de Noruega, señora –su tono se oía fastidiado.

-Oh…- La profesora fue interrumpida por el grito del sombrero, el niño sin más se levantó y se dirigió a la mesa de Ravenclaw, mientras era ovacionado por sus compañeros de casa.  
La lista ya iba bastante abajo, los nuevos que quedaban por esperar casa ya eran muy pocos y los nervios había disminuido, es más ya no estaban.

-Lily Zwingli, cariño ¿de dónde eres?- las preguntas eran ahora más extensas y relajadas.

-Y-yo...–La cara de la niña tomo un ligero tono rosa- Yo... Soy de Liechtenstein, un país cerca de Suiza… -El sombrero la interrumpió.

-¡Hufflepluff!- los gritos de júbilo explotaron en la mesa nombrada.

-¿Eh?- La pequeña Zwingli se dirigió a la mesa y fue recibida por una muchacha de unos años más arriba, que inmediatamente se puso a jugar con su cabello.

-Primero, ¡Que comience la cena!- Voceó el Director Dumbledore.

Los platos se sirvieron de inmediato, cortesía de los cientos de elfos domésticos que trabajaban a diario para eso. Los alumnos comenzaron con el festín de bienvenida con buena cara y prestos al discurso de bienvenida del aclamado director.

-Muy bien, ¡Sean bienvenidos a un nuevo año en el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts! Bueno, como y sabrán todos los años estamos en alerta, por el posible regreso de Ya saben Quién –tomo un respiro- Pero confiamos que el bien triunfara sobre el mal. Pero les tengo buenas noticias, este año se nos unen tres nuevos profesores, tal como el año pasado renovamos a la mayoría de nuestros maestros –se giró para mostrar a los profesores que saludaron con un gesto de la mano.- Ahora, quiero que den una cordial bienvenida a los tres nuevos maestros.

Señalo la puerta y entraron dos hombres, uno con una melena rubia, una barba cuidada y ojos azules. Llevaba una rosa en la mano y les iba guiñando un ojo a las muchachas  
El otro de unos ojos verdes hermosos, grandes y anormales cejas, y de una edad de no más de 25 años.

Las alumnas comenzaron a aplaudir de inmediato por lo guapos que eran.

-Bueno, bueno muchachas-intento acallarlas el director.

Los dos profesores ya había tomado posición en los bancos vacíos y a simple vista, el director había olvidado la falta del tercer profesor. Hasta que de un golpe se abrieron las puertas e ingreso un hombre de cabello blanco y ojos rojos.

-¡Oresama llego a este lugar! Kesesesese –El albino se paró sobre la mesa de Slyterin y comenzó a avanzar, mientras intercambiaba miradas de odio con el jefe de esa casa, Snape- ¡Ya tienen a su nuevo y genial profesor de Estudios Muggles! Ósea, ¡El grandioso yo!

-o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Muchas gracias por leer ;D

Dejen reviews, no cuesta nada y me ayuda a seguir escribiendo.

-manosea- ;D


End file.
